orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The events listed below should be common knowledge, no matter who your character is or where they're from. __TOC__ 2140s *2141: The existence of evolved humans becomes public knowledge thanks to Miles Schaefer, headmaster of one of the leading schools for the "gifted." In a historical press conference at the Maui Institute for Genetic Architecture, he makes their presence known with the hope of fostering understanding and equality, believing people are finally ready to accept the idea of superhumans. 2170s *2172: An estimated 27% of the population has stepped forward as evolved humans—a term coined by Brandon Jefferson, a pioneer in advanced genetic mutation research. Prejudice still abounds, but people are slowly becoming more accepting. 2180s *2181: Samuel Orion considers the possibility of creating abilities artificially. 2190s *2191: Samuel Orion engineers the genetic mutagen known as Serum 16. *2192: The United States government procures Serum 16 for military testing. *2194: Serum 16 is considered safe and goes public under the name Evolen. Wealthy civilians are able to receive injections at a steep price. *2195: Evolen is re-engineered for mass-production. At a much lower price, the average middle-class citizen can afford the treatment. *2197 **Approximately 60% of Americans have injected themselves with Evolen. Select Evolen-bestowed military personnel are assigned to the Kaua'i and Ni'ihau correctional facilities and specialized law enforcement units in an effort to counteract a new wave of ability-enhanced crime. **'Summer': Recipients of the standardized formula begin to suffer spells of severe mental instability and irrational, aggressive behavior, resulting in a number of disasters across the country. **A recall is issued for the standardized formula, and those suspected of potential affliction—anyone who received an injection in the past 2 years—are quickly ushered to treatment facilities for further observation. Those who are already suffering more extreme stages of degradation and proving difficult to control are relocated to internment camps which are hidden from the public eye. **Animosity rises between civilians and towards the government. Researchers at the Maui Institute for Genetic Architecture blame changes made to the formula for mass production. *2198: Recipients of the original formula begin to experience symptoms of degradation, confirming suspicions that all forms of Evolen are hazardous, not just the standardized formula. *2199 **'March 7': Places where there are higher concentrations of afflicted persons (namely the military, research facilities, and internment camps) begin to report violent and widespread rioting. **March 9 ***The country is driven to a standstill as it is forced to find a way to deal with the riots. In order to prevent unnecessary travel, a number of large airports are shut down and international travel is put on hold. ***MOURIC and several other A.I. constructs are shut down by a cyberterrorist attack, resulting in comm blackouts across the country. **May: Military forces abandon the Kaho'olawe base to focus on the mainland. Civil war ebbs and flows as the government turns a blind eye to the state of Hawaii. **'November 23': MOURIC is partially revived, enabling Hawaiians to communicate across the islands, but isolation from the mainland remains a problem. 2200s *2201 **November 3: An attack on Kaua'i from Ni'ihau forces its residents to flee to Moloka'i. Lana'i closes its borders as a precaution. **November 15: An earthquake of indeterminate origins puts Maui underwater. Survivors take refuge on Moloka'i. **December 30: Internet and nationwide communication are restored. *'2202': Present day. Category:Game Information